


Explicit Affairs

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every  night, like clockwork, Hermione get's thirsty. At least, that's what  she tells Ron as she climbes out of bed. Every night, she kisses him  goodnight and he falls back asleep, safe in his dreams. At least, that's  what he let's her believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explicit Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore new pairings. written at: January 20, 2009.

**Explicit Affairs**

Every night, like clockwork, Hermione get’s thirsty. At least, that’s what she tells Ron as she climbs quietly out of bed and he gives a woeful sounding moan at the loss of her warmth.

“Why?” He whines, and she smiles softly at him.

“Shhh, Ronald, Go back to sleep.” She whispers, kissing him the forehead and smoothing back his hair. Almost immediately Ron’s posture relaxes, just as it always does, and within minutes he’s back asleep, snoring loudly, safe in his dreams.

Trying not to make any unnecessary noise, Hermione begins to move about the silent house. It’s dark and hard to see, but she’s made this trip so many times in the last month, she almost has every step necessary memorized.

The only sound heard within the house, as she makes the short trip down the empty hallway, is the slight patting of her bare feet on wood, and the soft creaking sound of the door as she pushes it open, hesitantly.

Peering inside the room, lit only by the moon’s glow filtering in through the open windows, Hermione stifles a soft gasp of arousal. Ginny, is lying on her bed, almost completely naked with her panties pulled down around her knees, fingers pressed into the pink folds of her vagina.  
Pant. Gasp. Moan.

Her eyes are bright in the darkness, her breathing a little shaky as she looks at the bushy haired girl. Hermione’s knees are weak, as she moves slowly into the room, closing the door behind her.

In the next room, Ron lies awake and listens to the bedspring’s creaking in protest at their movements, his girlfriend and his sister, touching each other, kissing each other, making _love_.

Pant. Gasp. Moan.

_"Ginny!"_

A hand gropes him in the dark, and he inhales a sharp breath as his own bedspring’s shift and a comfortable weight settles on top of his lower abdomen. For a few minutes, he lies still, listening to the sound in the next room, and letting the rough hands run, unrestrained over his body. He lies there until warm breath caresses his skin, and a voice whisper’s softly in his ear.

“Are you ever going to ask her?” The body shifts, sliding down, rubbing against him as lips softly nip at the space just below his ear. He tries not to moan too loudly.

“Ask her what?” He inquires, shakily, as the body moves against him, building friction, until he can feel an erection straining inside his boxers. A moment later, a hand grips him through the fabric.

Another whisper, barely audible, next to his ear. “If she knows? If it’s really _worth_ _it_?” Ron gasps then, but for a different reason, and it’s quiet. He can hear them through the wall, not quite loud, but loud enough.

Pant. Gasp. Moan.

After a long moment of silence, the boxers slide down off his hips. “I didn’t think so.” That voice says bitterly, after a moment, but Ron doesn’t comment. He lies still and listens to his girlfriend and to his sister having sex in the next room, and has to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming, calling out.

Pant. Gasp. Moan.

“. . . _Harry!_ ” ****

**End**


End file.
